Elfin' Amazing
by Abscise Jeers
Summary: A cute little after-the-kiss story . . . pure fluffy goodness. Enjoy! *Written mainly from Eric's pov.*


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: LA or any of it's characters. If I did, we would have Nell/Eric scenes like the one last night way more often.  
**

**Note: So, I'm still reeling over the episode last night, and I couldn't contain myself any longer. I thought that maybe we needed something to read that takes place after Nell leaves the building. I just like toying with Eric, he's such a cutie. Enjoy, and review if you get a chance! Merry Christmas either way!  
**

**"Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful." -Norman Vincent Peale**

_So, when did she get so pretty? And when did her eyes become the most beautiful shade of hazel that he had ever seen? And where did she get this costume? And dear god, why was it so low-cut? No, no, don't look there, up, up!_ Eric willed himself to look back up at her face, which was staring at him intently, as if he were the word's hardest puzzle. The moment ran in slow motion up until he realized that her lips were on his. Suddenly, her tongue was begging for entrance and his brain, in back up mode, managed to respond. She tasted like peppermint and white chocolate, and she smelled like cinnamon. Eric was in sensory overload. Sadly, as quickly as it started, it ended, as she pulled back and looked up at him smiling. He couldn't even respond. In the whirlwind moment that just took place, he hadn't even managed to wrap his arms around her, in fact, he didn't even manage to get his hands out of his pockets. Gah. He wished he did . . . then maybe it wouldn't be over already, and his lips would still be on hers, and he would still be drowning in peppermint and white chocolate.

"What was . . . that . . ." he asked her, still stunned, dazed, and not fully responsive. She shrugged, and he watched as her eyes moved up to the mistletoe dangling above them. All Eric could do was smile down at her with a puppy-dog face that melted her heart. Oh, and she was so glad that she kissed him. Her lips were still tingling and her heart was still racing. She had only been waiting to do that since her first day in OPS. Somehow, she still had this air of fake confidence that overcame her when she walked into the room and saw him standing there.

"Have a really nice holiday . . . and . . . I will see you . . . next year," she said, as she felt her new-found confidence begin to fade. And turned and walked away, breathing a sigh of relief that he couldn't see how pink her cheeks were getting.

"You know what? I'm just going to go grab my tights!" Eric called from behind her. She didn't turn around, mostly for the fact that she didn't want him to see the absolute look of excitement on her face.

"They're called leggings. Oh, and don't forget your ears!" She called back, walking straight out the door. Eric, practically running up the steps, found the box that she had wrapped so delicately, which contained his elf costume. Holding the leggings up one more time, he shook his head. She had to kiss him? Sigh. He must be in love with Nell Jones; there is no way that he would wear these for anyone but her. He smiled . . . the things that he would do in order to make this woman happy. But then he licked his lips and realized how much he missed the feeling of hers pressed against his, and how he longed to feel the warmth of her body that close to his again.

Looking in the mirror at his reflection, all he could do was sigh. He looked ridiculous. His skinny little legs covered in skin-tight green fabric. All he knew was that he certainly didn't look as good as she did. Thank goodness that the team was still on that ship! With them gone, he may actually stand a chance of getting from the bathroom to the exit without someone important seeing him. The sound of his phone vibrating broke his train of thought.

"Eric, are you coming? Come on, we're going to be late!" Nell said, a hint of amusement lingering in her voice.

"Yeah . . . I'm on my way down now. I can't get my ears on." He said, realizing that he had been so wrapped up in his legging concerns that he hadn't even taken them out of the packaging.

"I'll help you with them in the car, just come on," she said before hanging up. He hung up his phone, thinking of how she would smile at him when he got to the car, and how she would touch his face to help him with his ears. He bit his lip. . . maybe when she was that close to him, with her hands steadying his head, he could even be able to sneak another kiss. He didn't have to wait until they found more mistletoe, did he? He would die if he had to wait until New Years. He wanted her now. He could just push her up against the Mini Cooper and kiss her when he got to the parking lot, right? God, it was a good thing that it was going to be dark outside because if he kept having thoughts like this, the tights really were not going to work out. Still, he found it hard to quit thinking about her lips. He peeked out of the bathroom, and seeing an empty building raced towards the exit door. Maybe if he didn't get a chance to kiss her again tonight, he would get his chance in a few days when the flower arrangement that he ordered for her for Christmas arrives at her house.

**:D Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
